High school is hard
by SangoCoutryGirl
Summary: This is a story about Sango and her 2 sisters Rin and Kagome they are in hight school by things have changed and Kouga is arter sango. R&R please and thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Hope that you'll like this story R&R please thank you.

* * *

Sango was in her soft more year at high school. When she and her little sisters Kagome and Rin came up to be a freshmen. About a week in to the new school year Sango was at the big mans office 10 times.

"Sango haven't you learned that you have to wear what the school says to" Sango's high school made them wear short skirts and v neck shirts. When boys had to wear paints and a short sleeve shirts with types. Sango always got in trouble by wearing shorts under her skirts.

"Well if that skirts where longer I would not get in to trouble." Sango was getting in the habit of not listening to Naraku. "So do you want me to give my shorts to the p.e. teacher again." Sango was not the one to get on her bad side.

"Yeah you know what I am going to say so get the hell out of here." So Sango stood up and took off her short right in front of Naraku.

"Here you give these to him I have to go to class." Sango walked out of class to see the only other 2 girls in the school walking down the hall. "Hey lil sisters. What are you 2 doing."

"Well we where in class and we got this note that said to meat some one in the halls." That was Kagome she was the one who did every thing that she was told to.

"Yeah we where in there and this guy comes in this it. I think that it is a trick they are just pulling my legs." Rin could not give a flying fuck about any thing.

"Well I will wait out here to see if you 2 brats need any help." Just when Sango said that there was a big group of guys walking to them. Sango was in front looking at Kouga, Hiten, and Ginta. Kouga is the leader he talks for every one.

"So what are 3 little girl doing out here all by them selves." Kouga said with a smile. "Should we help them guys." They all nodded. "Ok so what are we going to do with them." Kouga said walking closer to Sango by every step.

"Well we do not ne..." Sango could not finish when 2 arms when around her waist. "What the hell do you think you are doing you wolf." Sango was stuck between a wall and a hard place Kougas rock hard chest.

"Sango why do you fight it you are going to be mine some day I know it. Kagome is going to be Hiten's and Rin well she will be Ginta's. So ether I get you or your sisters get them." Kouga tipped Sangos head so she looked right at her 2 sisters.

"You are to cocky for your own good." Sango tried to push him off of her but he just pushed back. "Kouga get off of me." Sango treaded Naraku was walking down the hall and did nothing.

"Get off of my sis you... you ... ass hole." Kags said Hiten grabbed her wrist and made her go to the wall. "Get off of me." Kag was crying. Rin was trying to get out of Ginta's hands.

"Ok Kouga how about this." Sango was tried of this every day shit she was going to put a end to this right there. "I will do was you want and you leave my sisters Al own. Ok." Sango looked right in to the eyes of Kouga. Kouga smiled and pushed in to her even more.

"So you are giving your self to me." Sango looked away from Kouga to see the faces of her 2 sisters she had to do it for them.

"Yes I am." Kouga looked over his shoulder to tell the guy to lay off he got what they came for. The other guys let go of Kag and Rin.

"Ok till later my love." Kouga leaned down and kissed Sango's lips hard when he kissed her his fang brushing Sangos lip. Kouga pulled away and leaned in to Sango and whispered in to her ear. "That is just the beginning you are mine and I will clam you." Kouga pulled away and walk down the hall with every one in toe right behind him.

"Sango how could you we ..." Kag could not finish she was hit by Sango. Rin ran to Kag. Sango gave her a death glare.

"Here are my keys get the hell away from this school I will register you in the other school. You both are leaving you got me." Sango said wail she pulled out her keys. Sango was bleeding not bad but you could see it. "You 2 go to the car I will sigh you 2 out and I will be out there in 2 minuets." Sango said and walked over to the courter. "So you leaving right where are there parents." Sango was jumpy at that statement. "I am there guardian."

Flash back

"Mom do I have to baby sit I want to go with you and dad." A young Sango said wail she looked up at her mom. Sango's parents where going to diner with in portent people.

"No Rin and Kagome need you more then any body tonight ok." Sango nodded to her mom and dad. She watched them leave.

End of Flash back

"Ok you 2 ready to go to a new school. I will leave you the car and take the bus back to school." Sango said wail driving down the high way. 30 mints later they where a the new school. "Ok you 2 come on we have to go." Sango walked in to the school she was getting stared at. Kag and Rin walking right behind her.

"Sis do we have to come here they are all starring at use." Kagome was not the one to make friends fast did would rather stay with Sango.

"Yeah they are..." Rin was cut off but Sango's hand over her mouth.

"You 2 be nice ok I have to stay at the other high school. I would be here but Kouga would kill me." Sango was Standing in the middle of the hall way. Kag took a cloth out off her pocket and wiped Sango's lip off. "Thanks kid." Sango said and turned to walk but was stopped by a rock hard back. "Sorry." Sango said on the ground. When she looked up she saw a hot tall silver hair golden eye god.

"It is ok I was in the way of you and you kid... "Sessh was cut off by Sango laughing on the ground and Rin and Kag laughing to.

"Sorry but they are my younger sisters not kids. And it is ok I was not looking." Sango said wail taking Sesshomarus hand. "Hey you could help me I ne..." Sango was cut off by Sessh he was wiping off the blood on her face.

"Sorry I did that. I should have listened to Shippo he told me not to stand there." Sessh had Sangos blood all over his hand. It smelled so good to him he was going to go insane.

"It is ok. But you could help me do you know where the office is." Sango looked at Sessh.

"Yeah right down the hall to your left." Shippo said.

"Oh thanks hope to talk to you later... Sorry I never got your names." Sango said looking at the three guys standing in front of her.

"Well my name is Shippo and the one standing on the wall is Inuyasha, and the one you ran in to is Sesshomaru. So what are your girls names." Shippo said

"Well this is Rin, Kagome is to my left and my name is Sango. It is nice to meat you guys but I have to sign my sisters in. So talk to you guys later." Sango walked past the guys and to the office.

To the boys

"Well we know there names." Sesshomaru looked at the blood that was on his hands. He walk in to the boys bathroom Shippo and Inu walked right behind him.

"So what did you think of those cute girls." Ippo said asking his brothers. Inuyasha looked at his little brother well step brother.

"I think that Kagome is the cute one. What do you two think." Inu said and looked at his older brother who was still staring at his hand. "I think Sessh likes Sango the way he is starring at her blood on his hand. Sessh why don't the lick it off already." Sessh looked at his brothers then did what Inu said.

"Well Rin is the girl I wasn't she is cute. Well lets go back out there ok guys."

Back to the girls

"Ok you have the truck and I will take the bus to school. Kag do you have your license." Kag looked down. "You forgot it didn't you. Rin no you don't have one yet. Shit what am I going to do with you 2." Sango said wail walking down the hall way.

"Hey you could leave the keys and the guys can give use a ride home." Rin said she was the one to think of that.

"You like Shippo don't you." Kag said when Rin turned 100 shads of red she knew that there was going to be trouble and its name was Shippo.

"Ok lets go ask them I have to get back to Kouga before he comes looking for me. Ok there they are." Sango walked up to Sessh who was looking at a book and human and demon life. "Hey Sessh can I ask you a question." Sessh looked up at her and closed the book up.

"Yeah why not what do you need." In Sessh's head 'Please say me. Did I just think that oh damn.

"Well I need you to drive my sisters home I have to get back to school before Kouga know's that I am gone." When Sango said that she knew she should of shut her mouth. Inuyasha walked up and looked pist.

"Did you just say Kouga I just ran in to that ass. He is looking for you." Inuyasha was not one that you wanted to get on his bad side.

"What did he say. Did he say any thing about me or my sisters." Rin and Kagome where behind Sango trying to find out where he could be.

"He said that if he did not find you he would do something I did not get that part. Why is he after you or some thing." Inuyasha said he was getting more pist by the minuet.

"Well kind of so will you take them home I have to go back to my school. You can take my truck. Ok thanks see you 2 at home here is $50 dollars get some dinner love you talk to you at home. I will call you tonight." Sango went to leave but ran in to a hard chest.

"I went to find you but you left where did you go." Kouga said with a deathly tone. He reached out and picked up Sango and put and arm around her waist.

"I was taking my sisters to there new school is that ok Kouga." Sango said trying to get out of his grip he just held her titer.

"Why did you do that. We could have protected them." Kouga said with a evil smile. He pulled Sango so close that she could barley move.

"I just want them to get a better schooling. We can go now I am done." Sango looked at Kagome and Rin and she saw that they there crying. Then she looked back at Kouga he pushed he up against a wall and pushed on her hard. Sango had to move her head side ways she so could get away. But Kouga did not stand for that he mad e her look at him.

"Do you have a problem with me wench or do you love some one else." Kouga looked at Sessh then back at Sango. Kouga could fill the jealousy in Sessh. "Dose this dog boy love my Sango well he is going to have to get in line for you my dear." Kouga whispered in to Sangos ear. He pulled away and kissed her hard and made her cut on her lip bleed again. Kouga pulled away and said. "Why dose he smell of your blood." Kouga looked Sango right in to eye.

"Well he wiped of the blood that was on my lip. Can we please go." Sango tried to move once again but Kouga was pushing harder.

"Let's see what he thinks of my mate." Sango looked over at Sesshomaru and then back at Kouga. "What is the problem dog boy are you mad." Kouga walked up the Sessh with Sangos wrist in his hand. "Do you want her." Kouga pulled Sango up to stand in the middle.

"Why do you call her your mate she is not marked." Sessh said with a tone that could turn fire in to ice. Kouga did not like him.

"Well i have not claimed her yet but she is mine." Sango was looking at the ground she did not what to look at ether of them.

"Is this right Sango are you his." Sessh was speech less he just meat the girl of his dreams and she was taken.

"Yes for him leaving my sisters alone yeah you could say I was his." Sango looked up at Sessh with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Ok now that that is done we will go." Kouga put his arm around Sango and started walking down the hall. Sango looked back at her sisters with tears rolling down her face. She thought 'If they are safe I will do any thing for my sisters.' Sango looked back at where they where going. "So lets go back to school for about an hour and we can go to my house. Alight baby." Kouga said wail getting in to the car. "Come here you will be sitting on my lap so we have room." So Sango got in and sat on his lap and was strapped in by his arms.


	2. The hard night

This Chapter has to do with Rape. So heads up.

* * *

Chapter #2

Sango was in the car waiting to get back to school. When they got back to school Kouga made Sango walk right side him he would not let her out of his site.

"So you have to come to my house tonight and you will be standing to night. So you can call your sisters." Kouga said and walked in to his class room and took Sango in to the class room with him. He sat down at a desk and pulled Sango in to his lap. "I am here teach." Kouga's teacher looked back to see Sango on Kouga's lap.

"What is she doing here and why is she in your lap." The teacher asked Kouga and every guy in the class was looking at Sango. One of guys that was in the class room said. "I want one where can I by one." Every one laughing and Kouga got pist.

"What are your guys problem. Are you so dumb that you don't know that she is mine." Kouga stood up and took Sango by the waist and lead her over to the door and the bell rang. Kouga took Sango to over top his car opened the door. "Get in and get in the middle." So Sango shouted in and sat in the middle. Kouga got in and started the car he put his arm around Sango and they left school. They got to Kouga's and every body was there. Sango found a spot on the wall and sat there. She was about to get up and ask Kouga if she could leave when he came up.

"Come on lets go some where we can be alone." Kouga said wail he held out his hand Sango got up and followed him in to the back room.

"Kouga can you take me home I need to get some things." Sango said. Kouga pushed Sango to the wall and started to make out with her. Sango tried to fight back. "Kouga get off of me." Sango was throne on the bed with Kouga's fast speed he was already on top of her. "Kouga get off me damnit." Sango was trying to get her wrist back.

"You are going to be mine." Kouga said wail striping him and Sango. Kouga kept smiling and he pushed his rock hard member in to Sango's wet folds. Sango screamed in pain. She was crying from being pist and the pain. "Do you like this bitch you are mine." Kouga whispered in to Sango's ear wail pushing harder in side of her.

"Get off of me Kouga." Sango cried she was in pain and in the same moment her body what in bliss. She hated that filling. About 30 minutes later Kouga got off of her. Sango was to be his but he did not clam her with a bite.

"Now we sleep and every body will know that you are mine." Kouga put a arm around Sango and pulled her close. Sango was tied but she could not sleep she was just raped by Kouga she thought 'What will my sisters think.' Sango could fill that Kouga was asleep she got up and found all her closes and up them on and walked out of the room the find Ginta. But she called her sisters first.

"Hello this is Rin speaking." Sango could cry but she held it in. "Hey little one I am coming home for some clause ok I will be there at soon a I can ok." Sango herd laughing in that back. "Rin who is there." Sango was not happy that her sisters would bring some one home with her no there. "Oh that is Shippo and his 2 brothers they had to stay is that ok." Sango was happy that her 2 little sister where not partying. "Yeah that is ok I will be home soon." Sango hung up the phone and found Ginta.

"Ginta wake up can you take me home I have to get some clause." Ginta got up and went went to his car. About a hour later Sango was walking down her drive way she walked in and got in to the shower she was crying in the bath. When she got out she changed in to short shorts and put on a tang top. When she walked out in to there living room she saw Sessh on the computer and Rin and Shippo playing gold fish. She say Kagome and Inuyasha sleeping.

"Hello Sango how was your night." Rin said with out looking away from her cards. Rin finely looked up in to her sisters eyes. "Sango what happened did he do some thing to you. If he did I will kill him." Rin got up and every one looked at Sango. Kag and Inu woke p and Kag got to her feet held her sister.

"I am fine why do you ask." Sango looked around at every one. Sessh got to his feet and brushed the scratches on the side of her face. "Ouch that hurt what did you do." Sango said taking a step back. Rin and Kag grabbed Sango and took her to the bathroom. They showed her the 3 scratches on the side of her face.

"What did that asshole do to you." Kagome said with concern in to her voice. Kag and Rin walked Sango to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"What did her boy friend do to her." Shippo said he was looked at Sango's face.

"He did nothing that was my fault. He was trying to." Sango could not finish Sessh was licking a cloth and wiping at her scratches. "What are you doing." Sango asked.

"Sango tell us..." Inuyasha did not get to finish. They heard pounding at the door.

"Sango let me in now." Kouga yelled thought the door Sango went get up but was stopped by Shippo and Rin sitting on her.

"Will you 2 get off of me damnit. " Sango was not a happy camper she pushed them off of her and went to the door. "Kouga I am sorry I had to get some clause or was I so go to school in a torn shirt." Sango said to Kouga who was standing out side the door.

"Let me in now." Kouga said he was not happy to wake up to a empty bed. When Kouga got into the house he pushed Sango up against the wall. "If I wake up and you are not there again I will kill your family." Kouga did not even put his shirt on he had his paints on and that was it.

"Ok I will wake you up for now on ok." Sango said but when she saw the anger in Sesshomarus eyes she almost could not breath. Kouga was better now he made her look at him and kissed her with passion.

"Ok now go get some clause you will be staying at my house for a week you hear me." Sango nodded and walked to her room. She came back with backpack full of close. Kouga took the bag and Sango by the waist and walked to his car. Sango looked back at her house with her family safe in side.

The next Day

"Sango come sit on my lap." Sango looked at Kouga and looked back at the lockers. She was not happy that Naraku made today a fun day they could do what every they wanted. "Sango do as I say now." Kouga said in a dangerous tone Sango just looked away. " What is your problem do you need to learn a lesion." Kouga said and went to stand up and Sango turned to him.

"Don't be an ass ok I was thinking ok so chill." Sango was not in a good mood she did not sleep every well because Kouga kept making her move. "All I want in to be left alone ok just for O..." Sango could not finish she saw her sisters come walking in. "Kag, Rin what are you 2 doing here. And why are you in your school clause you are not going here anymore." Kag looked down at the ground and Rin looked at Kouga.

"We are staying we have friends here now we do not have to clang school." Sango looked at Rin then at Kag and then the 3 guys that walked in.

"You mean that they are coming to thins school to keep an eye on you 2." Sango said right when Kouga came waking up to Sango. Sessh was looking at Kouga only if looks could kill Kouga would be dead 10 times over.

"What are they doing here. That mutt and his 2 brothers." Sango stepped in between Sesshomaru and Kouga.

"Kouga be nice ok they are here for my sisters not me ok so comb down." Sango said then looked at Sessh who was trying to get a hold on his anger.

"Sango why do you stay with this wolf you could have my brother he likes you a lot." Inuyasha said then ducked so he did not want to get hit by Sessh.

"Inuyasha stay out of this it is not you to decided for Sango she has her man." Kouga said and Sango took her hand off of both of Sesshomarus and Kougas chest. And backed up to Sessh.

"What the hell do you think I am. Am I the one you can just thought away." Kouga went to grab Sango by she smacked it away. "I would rather die then have to be in bed with you again." Sango backed up the Sessh even more. "At least he is nice and dose not treat me like a piece of meat." Sango was not going to put up with this any more.

"Sango do you remember why you are with me." Kouga looked at his friends then at Kagome and Rin. "You are mine because you want your sisters to be happy." Kouga went to grab Kagome but Inuyasha hit his hand. They Kouga went to got for Rin by Shippo stood in the way. "So you think that you can take care of them." Kouga looked at Sesshomaru. "You and me fight over Sango who ever wins gets Sango." Sango looked behind her to Sessh. They at Inuyasha.

"You have a dill we will fight till the death." The words that came from Sesshomaru were so cold. That Sango could not believe that he said it.

"Dill you can have her for now but I will have my mate back then we can mate again." Sango shuddered by those words. Sesshomaru looked down at Sango an knew why she had the scratches. 'So he raped her that is why she is so scared of him and any other man to touch her. i will win for her.' Sessh thought Kouga turned away and left.

"So you now don't you Sesshomaru you know what happened." Sango looked up at him she had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes I know what he did to you why didn't you fight back." Sessh looked at her with such care.

"I tried he was just to strong for me I with I was strong so that did not happened." Sango's legs gave out so she was leaning on Sessh he held her and he sat down but he lockers and let her sleep in his arms.

"You are safe with me my love." Sessh kissed her forehead and le

* * *

Well here is #2 hoepe you like R&R please and thank you

* * *

t her

sleep so she could fight back in needed to.


End file.
